


Sweet Revenge

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Loki has been working with the Avengers for a while under your watchful eye. You try to keep it professional, but one night he takes you by surprise.





	Sweet Revenge

The party was in full swing, filled with music, booze, and various groups celebrating the defense against another failed invasion. You watched Loki as he looked around the room. His presence on the team was welcome when it came to fighting, but you were still charged with keeping him from creating mischief when there wasn’t a mission.

Thor poured you another shot of Asgardian whiskey. “Tell me, Lady Y/N, how does a student of linguistics go from teaching in a hall of learning to being part of Shield?” He took a gulp straight from the bottle and winced as it slid down his throat.

“I was called upon to decipher some ancient texts concerning your brother, actually. Natasha gave me a little training one day, and then I was offered a long-term job.”

“To which I am eternally grateful,” Loki said, coming to stand beside you. He slid a hand over your knee under the table, making you jump. “I like having someone of wit to talk too.”

As Thor walked away, rambling something about the power of honor over the power of the mind, you smacked Loki’s hand away. You were drawn to the god of mischief, but knew it could never work.

“Watch it, love,” he whispered in your ear, “I will do the smacking in this pairing. And don’t think I won’t take sweet vengeance for your insolence.”

You blushed, hoping nobody else heard him. Natasha waved further down the bar, and you almost ran to escape Loki’s magnetism. She hiked an eyebrow but didn’t question your flushed face. The party continued, and the drinks kept flowing. Soon, your forehead was buzzing; you were sure that every step was crooked, but at least you didn’t see Loki. He would be irresistible. And you would be unable to stop yourself from fulfilling your inner desires. Wanda dragged you to the dance floor. The air pulsed as you let her grind on you.

A cool breeze worked its way up your leg. It twirled around your core before inching its way up the inside of your dress. You moaned, fingers racing the draft to your hair. Looking to the bar, Loki was curling his fingers and smirking. Your arms began to move on their own, stroking around your neck and down your front. Your legs moved you off the floor into Loki’s arms. He walked you out into the hallway and pressed you against the wall.

“Do you know what you do to me, Midgardian?” He slid his hands over your arms and down to the small of your back. “I would take you here and now, but you seem uninterested in my advances.” He stood back, eyes filled with his lust-blown pupils. “I will stop if you wish it.” You laid a hand on his chest and pulled him closer. “Or I can act on them. You only have to ask.”

“Please, Loki.” Your breathing quickened as he ghosted over your lips.

“Please what, Y/N?”

“Take me. Take me higher than Asgard.”

Loki lifted you bridal style into his arms and backed into the elevator. You began to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped you.

“One day, maybe, I will ravage you in this tin box. But tonight I will need the space to explore you.”

He pressed smoldering kisses to your lips, leaving you breathless and unaware of your surroundings. A door closed. You released enough to observe your surroundings, then began to work off Loki’s clothes when he dropped your feet. His room was large; hopefully, proportionate to the kingship swelling against your legs. Loki unzipped your dress, leaving it in a pile of his clothes and walked you to the canopy bed.

You both still had your underwear on. You in light green panties and bra. Him in black boxers. Bulging. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra, throwing it towards the pile of clothes. You shimmied the panties down your legs, and Loki followed. He was indeed proportionate and seemed pleased with your form. His eyes locked with yours as he ran his fingers softly down your sides.

“Do you trust me, love?” He laid you on the bed but remained standing, waiting for your answer. You nodded ‘yes’ and he turned. You whimpered till you saw him reach into a chest at the foot of the bed. He pulled out two green scarves and a sheer golden one. He pulled your right hand above you and tied it to a post. He ran a finger down that arm, down your right leg, then up the left leg before tying your other arm to a post as well.

His hovered over you. “Are you still alright?” he asked, a hint of worry edging his voice.

“Yes, Loki. The Midgard safeties for this sort of thing are green for go, yellow for slow down because we need to talk, and red for immediate stop. Or if you’re going to play with my mind we’ll need a safe word.”

“And what would yours be Y/N?” He ran his hand up your thigh, making you whisper his name. “No, it can’t be my name or we’ll never make it to the end.”

“Iskald. It means icy in the land that made the myths about you.”

Loki leaned down and kissed your forehead, then wrapped the gold scarf over your eyes. You could see his shape moving around you, but nothing distinct. Warm air breathed into your folds, followed by Loki kissing your thighs. Then you could sense nothing. He would touch you here and there, but never more than a second. Without your sight, your sense of sound heightened. But Loki was clever and gifted with the magic of illusions. A kiss would grace your forehead, but at the same time a tongue would lick up your slit. He was everywhere and nowhere.

“Your color, Y/N?” his voice appeared next to your ear, while the sensation of teeth nibbling your nipple sent shockwaves to your core.

“Green, Loki.”

A sharp slap on your thigh made you cry out.

“Out there you are my commanding officer. In here, I am your lord and master. Do you understand?”

You hesitated, trying to bring air into your lungs. He slapped you again in the same spot, then rubbed the pain away so you could answer.

“Yes, my lord.” You licked your lips, eyes darting around the room in an attempt to catch sight of him through the fabric. The air was still. You couldn’t hear footsteps, but the sensation of a breeze hinted at motion. It felt like he was walking around to your left. A finger circled your breast on that side and pinched the hard tip. Another breeze whispered around your body to your feet. The mattress sank, and once again Loki’s dark form hovered above you.

He kissed your covered eyelids, your cheeks, and down your neck. He took his sweet time to kiss across your collarbones. He grinned against your skin when you gasped, knowing he had found your sweet spot. You pulled against the scarves, moaning and gasping as he licked around it. He sucked on it long and hard, knowing that you would have trouble covering it up with your uniform for at least a week. His lips moved lower, taking care of each breast before dropping finally between your legs.

He spread your legs further apart than where they had strayed and pinned them down. You shuddered when he kissed hard on your clit. He began thrusting into you with his tongue without preamble, laughing at your wetness.

“You taste divine, Y/N,” he said, adding a finger and continuing his ministrations. Murmuring into you between breaths, “how does it feel to be powerless under my touch? Are you aware that your struggle against your bonds makes you taste all the sweeter to me?”

“My lord, please… more!”

Loki added two more fingers and used his tongue to press into your clit. You writhed and arched, screaming his name. The squeezing of your walls prompted Loki to move faster, but he growled at you as you tried to buck your hips.

“Don’t you dare release until I say so. You don’t want to be punished, right?”

As pleasurable as that sounded, you held off as Loki withdrew. You could feel him teasing his head at your entrance, but one hand kept you from bucking up to meet him.

“What is your color?” he mocked, using the hand on your hip to stroke you.

“Green, my lord! Green. Please, Loki…”

He pushed into you in one breath, bottoming out. You screamed in frustration as he stayed motionless.

“Do you wish me to move, my sweet? Do you wish to come around me as I claim you for myself? Could you live with the knowledge that there are no men like me, that no one could ever bring you this high again, except for me?”

You nodded, straining against the fabric around your wrists. The need to touch him was building, but first he needed to move.

When he did, Loki braced himself over your shoulders. “You are so tight, love.” He increased his pace, the sound of flesh on sweaty flesh filling the air and mingling with the pure scent of sex. His thrusting became erratic but never lost speed as he searched for your perfect angle. With a tug, he loosed the scarf around your eyes and wrists to release you.

You saw his face glistening, and his torso covered in a beautiful glow. You wrapped your arms around him, bringing your face close to him. Your eyes bored into his as he dove deeper and deeper into you. He wrapped your legs around him, still hunting and moaning for you. The end appeared as he found your g-spot, and used it to take you higher and higher till you were screaming silently and raking your nails down his back.

You wrangled out, “Loki…”

“I know,” he grunted, pulling you closer to him, “come for me, Y/N. Come for me now.”

Your center clenched around him, and your sight blurred with the color of his eyes. He spilled into you with a cry of his own. Loki eased you through the end, then pulled out to lay on top of you. He rolled to one side and stroked you, humming into your neck. His skin began to cool against yours, making you shiver.

“If revenge is a dish best served cold, then you are the perfect benefactor,” you murmured into his chest.

“Hmm,” he agreed, “but it is also sweet. Like the taste of you on my lips.”

“Then I should give you reasons to take your revenge more often.” You looked up at him and pushed a strand of hair away from his face. He caught your hand in his.

“I do not need an excuse to take revenge. The way you scream my name is enough to make me swell. The next time I take you, you will be hoarse. And there will be several next times.”

He brought you closer to him and wrapped his legs around yours. You fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
